Don't leave me
by Miu0
Summary: .:Gameverse:. No me dejes, sin importa si me odias. Te amo y con solo estar contigo puedo ser yo, pero estando juntos nunca vamos a crecer. 'Si hubiese sabido que algo así pasaría, ojalá nunca te hubiese conocido'


**Disclaimer:** Pokémon no me pertenece, es propiedad de Game Freak y Nintendo.

 **Advertencia:** Gameverse, KalosShipping (CalemxSerena)

* * *

 _¿Por qué? ¿Por qué? ¡¿POR QUÉ?!_

Yo no quería decir tales palabras, no quería herirla, pero aun así ella me hirió mil veces peor. No quiero sonar exagerado, pero es la verdad, Serena se irá rumbo a otra región en un par de horas, ni siquiera quiso decirme a donde partiría, aunque es lo de menos, no quiero que se vaya, pero ni siquiera traté de detenerla y la última vez que hablamos ambos salimos lastimados.

Ahora estoy aquí, recostado en la pared de mi habitación con los ojos cerrados esperando que las horas pasen pensando en lo estúpido que fui. Ella tiene todo el derecho de avanzar y ser mucho más fuerte de lo que puede lograr hacer aquí, no soy nadie para tratar de atarla aquí solo por capricho.

Duele. _Obviamente va a doler, hace relativamente poco descubriste que la amas, idiota_ , me reprendí mentalmente. Shauna ayudó un poco en ese sentido, o sino seguiría pensando en Serena como mi mejor amiga a quien apreciaba inmensamente. Ahora ella me odia, no sé desde cuándo, aunque sigo creyendo que es mentira.

'' _Si hubiese sabido que algo así pasaría, ojalá nunca te hubiese conocido''_

Abrí mis ojos con el recuerdo fresco de uno de los momentos más tensos de mi vida. Palabras crudas, egoístas y desesperadas. La imagen de Serena llorando aun perfora con profundidad en mis recuerdos, y en mi pecho el vacío que he sentido desde ese día sigue expandiéndose.

—Perdóname, Serena…

El tiempo se detuvo, la habitación se encontraba oscura y el torrente de lluvia allá afuera no paraba, cualquiera que quisiese, aunque sea mirar a través de la ventana quedaría empapado. Miré el reloj de pared en mi habitación para cerciorarme que el tiempo seguía con su fluyo normal, al parecer sí, pero era aún más lento que antes.

¿Todo acabó ya? ¿Eso es todo? ¿Siquiera lo voy a intentar?

Formé una sonrisa ladina mirando por la ventana, por supuesto que sí. Me incorporé para luego salir disparado al primer piso. Tomé mis zapatos, los abroché lo más rápido que pude, ni siquiera tomé mi chaqueta y me fui a ciudad Lumiose sobre mi fiel Charizard aprovechando que la lluvia había dado tregua y paró por un rato. Solo espero llegar a tiempo.

Las nubes grises desfilaban sobre nuestras cabezas, no quiero que mi no-dragón se debilite por la lluvia por lo que le ordeno ir más rápido a lo que él asiente junto a un gruñido yendo a toda velocidad. No importa si Serena me odia, tengo que decirle lo mucho que la amo.

* * *

 _Hace un par de días atrás Serena me pidió reunirnos en la Villa Pokémon para contarme emocionada una noticia: se iría de la región para poder perfeccionarse como entrenadora ahora que había dejado el título de campeona de Kalos después de tres años. Ella está dispuesta a subir el nivel de la liga para que así la región de Kalos fuese respetada._

 _No mentiré, la noticia me calló como balde de agua fría. Sonreía, pero era para disimular que mi cerebro aun procesaba la información. Cuando por fin lo hizo, un gran vacío se formó en mi pecho, algo lo contraía haciéndome sufrir. No quería que se alejara de mí, la quería a mi lado para siempre, por muy egoísta que sonara. Pero ella no me ama, y eso lograba aumentar el vacío._

— _Y, ¿Cuándo te iras? —pregunté disimulando una sonrisa acariciando un Noctowl salvaje._

— _En un par de días, no puedo esperar—ella seguía sonriendo como nunca, y dolía mucho—. La semana pasada conocí a una entrenadora de aquella región, era muy poderosa._

 _Tragué grueso deteniendo mi acción—. ¿Segura que quieres partir? —pregunté inseguro, pero aun manteniendo la sonrisa, aunque se torció a una mueca nerviosa._

— _Por supuesto—me miró con determinación—, no hay mucho que me ate a Kalos, después de todo._

'' _No hay mucho que me ate a Kalos''_

 _Aquella frase quedó danzando en mi mente por unos minutos donde me quedé viendo al Noctowl reanudando las caricias. Observaba de reojo a Serena a quien se le acercó un Jigglypuff para acomodarse en sus brazos._

— _¿Por qué eres tan egoísta? —susurré, algo que solo debió haberse quedado en mi mente. Era una pregunta para mí ante los pensamientos desesperados que habían despertado en ese instante. Un silencio incomodo se formó, Serena no hablaba, pero sentía su mirada sobre mí._

— _¿Qué quieres decir? —preguntó con seriedad. El Noctowl desplegó sus alas y voló hasta el cielo, otro que me deja._

— _Disculpa, estaba pensando en voz alta—la miré con una sonrisa—. No me tomes en cuenta—finalicé levantándome del suelo donde estaba sentado para dirigirme hacia el bosque—. Pero tú también eres egoísta—susurré sin pensar._

— _¡Solo quiero encontrar mi camino! —exclamó. Me detuve en seco girándome a verla sorprendido, ella se encontraba con el ceño fruncido y los puños apretados. El Jigglypuff que hace poco se encontraba acunado en sus bazos había huido hacia las flores atemorizado por Serena._

 _El silencio se hizo presente una vez más mientras nos mirábamos fijamente. Me acerqué a ella con lentitud, pero por cada paso que daba ella retrocedía._

— _Se… Serena, no fue mi intención decir eso—dije tratando de calmarla, pero ella seguía retrocediendo._

— _Me iré—dijo mirándome fijamente—. Me iré para poder superar… para poder superarme—el vacío incrementaba, el ambiente se había puesto tenso, sus palabras me apuñalaban, pero seguía avanzando hacia ella hasta poder alcanzarla—. Detente—musitó, pero logré escucharla—. Detente—pero no me detuve—. ¡Detente! —gritó tan fuerte que el bosque enteró se estremeció, pero no me detuve._

 _Quedé a unos pasos de ella observando su bello rostro que normalmente era adornado por una resplandeciente sonrisa, pero ahora veía miedo y confusión, la conozco lo suficiente como para darme cuenta que su mente está procesando ideas que ella concluye como reales._

— _Eres una maldita bipolar—comenté acercando mi mano a su mejilla, pero ella la apartó—. ¿De verdad quieres irte? —pregunté mirándola fijamente, ella solo agachó la mirada susurrando algo inentendible—. ¿Qué dijiste?_

— _¡Te odio! —exclamó levantando su mirada cristalizada._

 _No dije nada, solo me le quedé viendo consternado. Al no decir nada ella siguió diciendo que me odiaba, pero, ¿Por qué?_

— _No, tu no me odia—fue lo único que pude atinar a decir, pues, lo que salía de su boca no tenía sentido._

 _Las lágrimas que ella retenía lograron escapar—. ¡Te odio! —exclamó por última vez con más fuerza._

 _Mi mente no procesaba nada, sus palabras me herían y verla llorar me desgarraba el alma, pero el dolor se coló en mi cerebro y de alguna manera el odio tomó el mando de mis palabras—. Si hubiese sabido que algo así pasaría, ojalá nunca te hubiese conocido._

 _Para cuando reaccione ante mis palabras, Serena ya había pasado por mi lado corriendo en dirección al bosque. Tal vez llorando, tal vez maldiciendo, pero si odiándome._

* * *

El viento golpea mi cara y alborota mi cabello, no me importa nada, ni tu odio ni mi egoísmo, quiero que sepas que te amo y te esperaré toda la vida si es necesario, y que intentaré avanzar por mi lado, pero esta vez, espera un poco más y escucha mis palabras, Serena.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **~Miu0~**_


End file.
